What if I let you in on my charade?
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina puts her broken pieces back together. Snow is there to help.


**A canon divergence of 6x14. ** **Based on the anonymous prompt I received: "Snow and Regina - 14 for the angsty sentence starter ^U^" ("just sit down and let me take care of you.")**

If ripping herself in two hurt, putting herself back together was pure torture.

After accepting that she loved both sides of herself and that they were both capable of good, the two had decided it would be best to become one again. Regina had found the spell left behind by Jekyll. It was supposed to be a simple process. A few words, the knowledge that you truly loved yourself and accepted both parts, and you would become one.

Jekyll just left out how much it would hurt.

The white-hot pain burned through her skin as the Queen settled back down inside of her. She could feel their hearts reemerging as one, her own growing darker from the evil half's deeds. Bones cracked to make place for the soul that she had erased weeks ago.

By the time it was done, she was a heap on the ground. Henry, Emma and Zelena rushed around her, all shouting things at the same time. She wanted to assure her son that she was okay, but the words didn't come out. Black dots swarmed across her vison. She attempted to get back up, but she couldn't move.

"Give her some air."

That would be Snow.

The three that meant well were pushed to the side and Snow dropped to her knees next to her. Snow brushed her hair out of her face and used the back of her palm to feel her forehead.

"You're burning up," she murdered.

"Ironically, I don't feel so hot."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Can one of you poof us back to the mansion? I can take care of her."

"Are you sure one us shouldn't go with you?" Emma asked. "In case something goes wrong?"

"You're only a phone call away. We'll be fine."

A green vortex surrounded them, signaling that it was Zelena who listened to Snow. Regina landed with all the grace she could onto her couch, Snow appearing beside her on foot.

"I'm fine, Snow," Regina offered weakly. She pulled herself up, using the arm of the couch as support to stand. "Really…I've done this before…"

"That was splitting yourself in half, this was putting a person inside of you," Snow interrupted. "Just sit down and let me take care of you."

"Snow…"

"Regina."

Regina sighed, but managed to lay back down on the couch. Snow grabbed a quilt from the ottoman and draped it over her. She pulled out her phone and sent a text, tapping her foot as she waited for a response.

"Gold says that this is normal," Snow reported. "Apparently he did some research into the spell not long after the Queen showed up in Storybrooke. It's easier to remove a half of you than it is to put it back in. It's why Jekyll never did it himself." She gave her friend a small smile. "I always knew you were stronger than him."

Regina grunted. "I don't feel strong right now."

"You are. Just wait here."

She disappeared from the room, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. She knew that all of this pain could've been avoided if she hadn't been stupid enough to split herself in the first place. She had been so convinced that it was the only way out, the only way to prevent pain. Yet, there was now a higher death toll, a new curse over Snow and David. The Queen had apologized for all of it, but had it really been worth it?

Well, maybe. She now knew she could trust both halves of herself. She knew she could love her dark past. Erasing it, erased a part of who she was. That wasn't fair to anyone, especially not her. The dark part of herself knew it was okay to be light, that she herself was loved. That maybe they didn't have to be two different parts. They could live as one.

Snow walked back into the room, holding a mug. Regina tried to sit up, but was instantly hit with a shot of pain. Snow helped her, alleviating it. The shorter woman placed the mug in her hand, allowing the aroma of lemon to fill her nostrils. Leave it to Snow to make tea at a time like this. She had done the same after Regina brought back Robin from the Wish Realm. Snow had fixed them each a cup after Greg and Tamara tried to shock her to death. After the original Robin and her had a magical night in her vault, Snow had been the one to fix them some peppermint tea to discuss it. Snow was a royal, and royals found that tea solved problems. At least they started to.

"Thank you," Regina mumbled, sipping the hot liquid.

"Don't mention it."

"Seriously, Snow. You shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Out searching for a way to cure what my other half…I…did to you and David. Again." Regina winced. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in a weird version of the sleeping curse right now."

"That was the other half of you."

"And she's a part of me. I knew what letting her out would do."

"I didn't exactly try to stop you. In fact, Regina, I put the syringe in your arm." Snow bit her lip. "I was so afraid of who you used to be, I didn't consider that you could prevent yourself from becoming that again. That even if you did, we could find a way to save you from that."

"Snow…"

"No, Regina. The other part of you apologized to me and that was deserved, but I'm sorry." She blinked a few times, but Regina could swear she saw a tear fall down her porcelain skin. "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you enough."

A squeak escaped Regina's lips. She wasn't angry with Snow. For the first time in a long time, she hadn't blamed her problems on anyone but herself. Yet, also for the first time, someone was actually owning up to their role in it without being prompted.

"I don't blame you," Regina told her. "I would've done it, with or without you."

"I certainly didn't stop you."

"I don't think anyone could've."

Snow let out a shaky breath. "I suppose we both screwed up."

Regina partially smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I just wish you didn't have to go through all this pain." Snow's frown remained. "Gold said it could be for a while."

"I'll be fine. I'm a survivor."

"Yes. You certainly are."

Snow finally smiled and put her hand through Regina's free one. Their fingers laced together and they sat in silence. Regina knew she could kick Snow out, but there was a comforting presence. She wanted her there. So, she'd let her sit there. At least for now.

Both sides of her wanted that.


End file.
